<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man by writing_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812523">The Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday'>writing_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lover [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Boys vs. Girls competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel &amp; Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lover [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another boring week of unoriginal lessons if you asked Kurt Hummel. But, of course, no one was asking Kurt’s opinions. Especially not Mr. Schuester. He was becoming extremely predictable. Kurt hoped his teacher’s inability to be creative didn’t rub off on him. Lack of imagination was quite possibly the worst thing to happen to a young gay man. </p>
<p>Kurt also thought it was unfair he was stuck with the males of the glee club. They certainly weren’t any different from their instructor. No one in this group cared what he thought either. Well, maybe Mike and occasionally Finn when he needed Kurt’s help with something, usually related to his on-again-off-again girlfriend Rachel Berry. </p>
<p>And yet, Kurt found himself sitting in Noah Puckerman’s basement on a Thursday night with a game console in his hands and Sam beside him trying to explain whatever nonsensical video game displayed on the plasma. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we be choosing a song for next week’s performance?” he had asked. </p>
<p>With a mouthful of nachos, Finn said something along the lines of “we have plenty of time, dude, it’s like a week from now.” </p>
<p>“But rehearsal,” Mike had pointed out. “And choreography.” </p>
<p>Kurt had smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Okay, 6 days away,” Finn had amended. </p>
<p>They were doomed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--//--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Friday, the girls were performing. They were going to be flawless, in Kurt’s opinion, which he happily shared with them at lunch. Glee club always ate together the table split straight down the middle girls one side and boys to the other. Kurt usually the divider sitting between Mike and Mercedes. On the other side of the table, Rachel and Finn separate the group. </p>
<p>At the end of the day, glee started late because they were getting a new member. A transfer from a private school. </p>
<p>“He starts school tomorrow but had a meeting with Figgins about his final schedule today. I met him in the hall earlier,” Mr. Schue explained. “I invited him to watch today’s competition and he’ll be joining the boys’ performance.” </p>
<p>“Mr. Schue, it seems unfair,” Rachel started to complain but she cut herself off when the boy in question walking through the door. </p>
<p>“Everyone this is Blaine Anderson, give him a warm welcome.” </p>
<p>Everyone gave him either a short wave or a smile. Blaine seemed happy to be there.</p>
<p>“Choose any empty seat,” Mr. Schue said. </p>
<p>Blaine picked the chair in the middle of everyone beside Tina and Brittany. </p>
<p>“Is he at least going to audition?” Rachel asked. </p>
<p>“No need,” Mr. Schue told her. “Blaine was the lead soloist for the Dalton Academy all-male choir, the Warblers. I think he’s well-qualified to be here.”</p>
<p>Blaine ducked his head at the praise in Mr. Schue’s voice. His smile grew a little brighter too not that Kurt noticed. No sir, he had learned his lesson from Finn and Sam. Crushes on straight boys only hurt him in the end. Not worth it. In just two years, Kurt could fall in love in New York City with plenty of eligible gay men to meet. </p>
<p>Rachel crossed her arms and huffed. She could’ve been more childish and stuck her tongue out at Blaine but she kept facing forward likely glaring at Mr. Schue. </p>
<p>Undeterred by Rachel’s staredown, Mr. Schue began explaining the rules for the competition. A last preparation for the girls. A reminder for the boys, and completely new information for Blaine. </p>
<p>“As you’ll remember, I gave you free rein to pick the songs you selected so long as they are originally sung by a solo artist and not a group,” he lectured. “The girls won the coin toss so they will be performing first. When you’re ready, ladies.”</p>
<p>“We need to do a quick change, Mr. Schue,” Mercedes explained as the girls all stood up and left the room. </p>
<p>Instantly the boys began interrogating Blaine. </p>
<p>“Where’s Dalton?” Sam. </p>
<p>“Are you a spy?” Finn.</p>
<p>“All-male glee club? Must’ve sucked.” Puck.</p>
<p>Kurt just rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Leave him be,” he told them. “Dalton’s the all-boy boarding school in Westerville like an hour away. I’m sure he’s not a spy, Finn, right Blaine?” </p>
<p>Being addressed, Blaine looked at Kurt. “Not a spy,” he confirmed. “My dad got a new job so we moved.”</p>
<p>“See,” Kurt said, “I’m Kurt by the way.” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>The rest of the boys introduced themselves as well since they’d all be working together soon. </p>
<p>“We’re meeting at Mike’s house after glee today about our number, you should come,” Artie told him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like that,” Blaine replied. </p>
<p>The girls returned then in simmering gold shorts to match their gold high-heeled open toes shoes. All of their shirts were varying shades of pink but their suit jackets were all the same shade of light pink. He didn’t notice at first but the ankle straps of their shoes each had one large gold flower attached. </p>
<p>“We choose a female empowerment song for today,” Rachel announced. </p>
<p>She was standing front and center with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. With a nod to the band, they began to play. </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Rachel]:</strong><br/>
<em>I would be complex<br/>
I would be cool</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Santana]:</strong><br/>
<em>They'd say I played the field before<br/>
I found someone to commit to<br/>
And that would be okay<br/>
For me to do<br/>
Every conquest I had made<br/>
Would make me more of a boss to you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Quinn]:</strong><br/>
<em>I'd be a fearless leader<br/>
I'd be an alpha type<br/>
When everyone believes ya<br/>
What's that like?</em>
</p>
<p>Kurt loved how each girl was getting her own moment to shine. His biggest critique of glee was not utilizing their diverse voices. If that critique also meant more solo opportunities for himself no one needed to mention that fact. </p>
<p>
  <strong>[All]:</strong><br/>
<em>I'm so sick of running<br/>
As fast as I can<br/>
Wondering if I'd get there quicker<br/>
If I was a man<br/>
And I'm so sick of them<br/>
Coming at me again<br/>
'Cause if I was a man<br/>
Then I'd be the man<br/>
I'd be the man<br/>
I'd be the man</em>
</p>
<p>He also noticed their choreography was fun, flirty, and feminine yet it was just as powerful as the message the lyrics were preaching. Kurt was once again correct when he said these girls were going to kill their performance. The boys certainly have their work cut out for them. Maybe seeing the girls and how well thought out their song was would get them working harder to make a decision today. </p>
<p>Probably not, but a guy can hope right? </p>
<p><strong>[Brittany]:</strong><br/>
<em>They'd say I hustled<br/>
Put in the work<br/>
They wouldn't shake their heads<br/>
And question how much of this I deserve</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>[Tina]:</strong><br/>
<em>What I was wearing, if I was rude<br/>
Could all be separated from my good ideas and power moves<br/>
And they would toast to me, oh, let the players play</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[All, shouting]:</strong><br/>
<em>I'd be just like Leo, in Saint-Tropez</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[All]:</strong><br/>
<em>I'm so sick of running<br/>
As fast as I can<br/>
Wondering if I'd get there quicker<br/>
If I was a man<br/>
And I'm so sick of them<br/>
Coming at me again<br/>
'Cause if I was a man<br/>
Then I'd be the man<br/>
I'd be the man<br/>
I'd be the man</em>
</p>
<p>Before the bridge began, Mercedes was hidden by the rest of the girls then she pushed her way out from behind Rachel and Quinn to sing. </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Mercedes]:</strong><br/>
<em>What's it like to brag about raking in dollars<br/>
And getting bitches and models?<br/>
And it's all good if you're bad<br/>
And it's okay if you're mad<br/>
If I was out flashin' my dollas<br/>
I'd be a bitch, not a baller<br/>
They'd paint me out to be bad<br/>
So it's okay that I'm mad</em>
</p>
<p>With the last chorus of the song, the girls started jumping around and seemingly goofing off with one another to sing it. </p>
<p>
  <strong>[All]:</strong><br/>
<em>I'm so sick of running<br/>
As fast as I can<br/>
Wondering if I'd get there quicker<br/>
If I was a man (you know that)<br/>
And I'm so sick of them<br/>
Coming at me again (coming at me again)<br/>
'Cause if I was a man (if I was man)<br/>
Then I'd be the man (then I'd be the man)<br/>
I'm so sick of running<br/>
As fast as I can (as fast as I can)<br/>
Wondering if I'd get there quicker<br/>
If I was a man (hey)<br/>
And I'm so sick of them<br/>
Coming at me again (coming at me again)<br/>
'Cause if I was a man (if I was man)<br/>
Then I'd be the man<br/>
I'd be the man<br/>
I'd be the man (oh)<br/>
I'd be the man (yeah)<br/>
I'd be the man (I'd be the man)</em>
</p>
<p>The boys were politely clapping but Kurt, Blaine, and Mr. Schue had erupted into applause when the song concluded. </p>
<p>“Really excellent, ladies. The boys better bring it next week.” </p>
<p>Kurt nodded in agreement. The girls returned to their seats and Mr. Schue was back in the front of the room. He was giving them some advice and praise about their individual performances. </p>
<p>Mercedes was sitting in front of Kurt so he tapped her shoulder to whisper how great she had been. </p>
<p>“Thanks, boo.” She smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--//--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Kurt’s hopes were crushed when the boys were already playing a round of Mario Kart when he arrived at Mike’s house. </p>
<p>There was a plate of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed one and sat on one of the sofas alone. Maybe today would be the day he didn’t get roped into playing video games when there was work to be done. </p>
<p>“If I may, can I just pick the song so I can practice on my own?” </p>
<p>“No way, Hummel,” Puck said, after throwing a banana on the tracks. “We gotta put it to a vote.” </p>
<p>“I wanna sing Van Halen,” Sam commented. </p>
<p>“We can’t,” Kurt said, bluntly, “it has to be a solo artist. No bands.” </p>
<p>“Hey Kurt,” Mike said, taking the spot next to him on the sofa. “Want anything to drink?” </p>
<p>“I’m okay, thanks.” </p>
<p>“We’re waiting on Blaine.”</p>
<p>“Did he get lost or somethin’?” Finn asked. </p>
<p>“I gave him my number just in case,” Mike told him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why he didn’t just hop in the car with one of us,” Sam said. “It’s easier that way.” </p>
<p>“He said he had more paperwork to do with Figgins,” Artie jumped in. </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll be here, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Puck said to all of them. “Who’s ass am I kicking next?” </p>
<p>The boys played another round before Blaine arrived. He apologized for his tardiness. Mike offered him a drink like the good host he was and went to grab Blaine some water. This freed up the spot Mike had been sitting in so Blaine took it. Kurt could feel his body heat through their shirts. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Blaine said. </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>“Did they make any progress?” </p>
<p>“Just unlocking some new characters in Mario Kart,” Kurt told him. </p>
<p>Blaine chuckled but then frowned. “Isn’t the performance next week?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” </p>
<p>Kurt explained glee club was usually like this. In fact, they tended to choose competition songs only a week or so before they competed. This led to some comparison of the Warblers and New Directions which led to a conversation about Dalton in general and how Blaine found himself there which led to the most important discovery of the afternoon thus far: Blaine Anderson was gay. </p>
<p>He understood Kurt in a way no one else did. He’d been beaten up for being himself. Teased, bullied, harassed just like Kurt. Suddenly, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Mike’s kitchen, excusing themselves because they wanted privacy, not that the others seemed to noticed their absence, exposing their biggest insecurities and concerns. </p>
<p>“Honestly, where have you been all my life?” Kurt joked.</p>
<p>They got along so well. Kurt had never made friends this easily in his life. </p>
<p>“I know what you mean,” Blaine agreed. “I’ve been looking for you forever.” </p>
<p>Kurt smiled. The boys may have been throwing the competition against the girls but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care because he finally found someone who listened to him. Someone who understood and cared. As far as Kurt was concerned, he had won.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>